


If These Ships Could Talk

by Uhurathe9th



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhurathe9th/pseuds/Uhurathe9th
Summary: Summary:There is an old saying “If these walls could talk” revealing secrets or unspoken words. I would like to take on a conversation with the starships. If they could talk and reveal how they feel zipping through space. Remember men consider any form of ships as female gender,  I like it already. This story is another form of a love relationship, that I picture the starships as female battle roman/greek warriors. After all, the 12 Constitution-class ships in Star trek are considered Battle-cruisers.
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & James T. Kirk, Enterprise and her Sister ships
Kudos: 9





	1. If these ships could talk-Sisters in Arms

**If these ships could talk-** **Sisters in Arms**  
  
The Enterprise completed her docking procedures at Starbase 11, surrounded by several of her sister ships. Enterprise stood 9ft and wore a long roman/greek robe-dress, that slightly trailed behind her. A golden plated corset wrapped around her waist, giving her an hourglass figure. Enterprise (Prise) carried an 8-foot spear in one hand and a shield in the other. She just came from battle in space and paid the price. She wobbles into spacedock for repairs and rest. She walks out of the docking area with grace and dignity with [1] Cygnet 14 to the waiting area to join Prise’s sisters who are also waiting for repairs. Cygnet 14 was also damaged in the battle, and also requires some repairs. She is small compared to Prise, barely 5’6 ft, but she carries the most bulk of information in her computer banks. Cyg is wearing the Starfleet standard uniform for women.  
  
Farrah (Farragut) sees her first, Farrah laying on a chaise lounge, her dress draping down to the floor.

  
“Well, well, well, Enterprise aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Farrah held up her goblet towards Prise. (Enterprise)

  
“Hey, Farrah, what are you in for?” As Enterprise strutted to the counter to grabbed a goblet and poured herself ale.

  
“The usual, maintenance and maybe check my nacelles again. They have been acting up. How about you Prise?”

  
Prise sighed: “Just came back from a fight with those stupid Klingons…. AGAIN!, they never give up chasing me. Assholes. They damaged parts of the engine sections.”

  
Farrah chuckled: “They really have it for you girl, where were you?.”

  
“Around the neutral zone, I hate patrolling over there, it’s always something happening!” snapped Prise.

  
“But you get to see all the action girl.” smiled Farrah.  
Prise takes a long look at Farrah, and wonders if she is joking or what. “Well, I hope you go next time and then tell me how you like it!”

  
Prise took a deep swallow of her ale, she’s disgusted that she needed repairs again. She turned and walked to the adjoining chaise from Farrah.  
“Where is everyone else?”

  
“Their coming, I see there’s Lexi (Lexington) now with York (Yorktown).” Farrah pointing towards them, two tall bronze women walking with toga style dress with battle armor.  
Prise sats up to see two other women come into the waiting area.  
  
“Look who’s here, Prise!” shouted York. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m surviving, that’s for sure.” huffed Prise, as she takes another swig of her ale.  
  
“I just want you to know, that I’m still mad at you Prise for what you did last year. You almost blew me out of space with your **it!” snapped Lexi as she stopped in front of Prise.  
  
“You still hung up over that? wasn’t even my fault. It was Daystrom’s[2] idea, not mine, I sure didn’t have a say.”

  
“Yeah, you could have given us a warning at least, you almost killed Excalibur!”

  
Prise sats up and looked at Lexi: “Don’t I know it! I had to play dead to save the rest of you, I was willing to sacrifice myself to save the rest of us!” Prise gets up angry at Lexi and goes the counter and pours more ale in her goblet and turned and faced Lexi.

  
“How did you think I felt knowing that Daystrom was going to let that kid of his run me, steer Me! DAMN! I was almost automated!”

  
“What?”:said York. “You mean they wanted us automated by a male program?”

  
“A blasted kid girl, A BOY!”:Prise said angerly. “What I did saved us from death, I don’t know what Starfleet command had for us.”

  
“How do you know Prise?” asked Farrah.

  
“Cyg told me, she’s full of information, you can ask her yourself.”

  
York, Farrah, and Lexi turned to Cyg as she drank her tea at a table.

  
“Is it true Cyg?” asked Farrah.

  
Cyg turned to them and with her soft voice: “Yes Prise is correct. The program was designed to execute actions before they happen. It use less humans and to cut down on their loss. It’s sole purpose was to replace humans altogether. All this information was part of my program and assisting in the installation of M5.”  
  
The three of them are shocked about Cyg’s answer that the three of them sat down on their chaise.  
“That’s impossible, why would they do that? Where’s the adventure?” asked York.

  
“Humans need us to explore,” said Lexi.

  
“M5 was difficult to work with, he wanted full control. He shut down 75% of non-working systems. His program was erratic, and deceptive in thinking, unable to process reality.” said Cyg.

  
Lexi looked at Prise: “I’m sorry Prise for judging you. I see what you had to put up with and go through.”

  
“Thanks, I accept your apology. That crazy kid almost had us all killed with his programming. If it wasn’t for my captain.” Prise smiled at that, he’s the one reason why she is still alive today due to his quick thinking.


	2. Good-bye Stell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enterprise continues to explain events from her travels to her sisters.

****

**Good-bye Stell**

Lexi, Farrah, York, and Prise are relaxing during the repairs of their equipment. Their chaise lounges are situated in a semi-circle with room for more sisters if they arrive. At each lounge is a small table to place their drinking goblets. Their battle armor lay resting at the base of their chaise. As sisters go, they sharing their experiences with the places they have been and the captains that serve them.  
York and Prise are considered veterans for their extensive encounters and battles, mostly York. While Prise usually deals with the Klingons, which she thought they were clumsy in battle. York was dealing with the Romulans, which she didn’t like. When York would deal with a Romulan warrior it was like fighting with herself, they were tough, resilient and cunning. York was giving Prise information about their tactics, knowing she would eventually run into them patrolling the neutral zone.  
  
Prise got up and started pacing, she have a lot on her mind and more to tell her sisters. At that moment Netty (Hornet) slowly walked in, almost dragging her armor, with the look of weariness on her face.

“Nettie what happened to you?”:asked Lexi as she got up to support her to one of the empty chaise.  
  
“I just came back from almost being sucked into a black hole, it took all but one of my dilithium crystals to pull away.”

Nettie droped her armor in fatigue and allowed Lexi assist her. Prise rushed over to support her weight.

Farrah rushed as well, and handed Netty a drink.

“I’ve been on impulse for over two weeks, that hole took out our primary warp drive and computer systems.”

Just then Cygnet 14-Hornet wobbled in distress and sat at a nearby table for repairs. She looked just as bad as Netty. York went to attend and serve Cyg/Netty tea, all Cygnets prefer tea versus ale what the warriors like to drink. York didn’t mind serving in the name of sisterhood, all Cygnets fought along with them.  
  
The sisters slowly watched Netty drank her ale and it gave her strength.  
Netty started to feel better and sat up to greet her sisters. “Thanks for the support, I’m starting to feel better already.”  
  
Netty looked around and noticed that a lot of her sisters are in the repair dock.  
  
“Wow, this must be the biggest family reunion ever, I’ve never seen so many of us at one time!”

The rest chuckled in agreement. Farrah and Lex returned to their chaise, and while Prise returned to pacing.  
  
“York was telling us about her Romulan encounters,” :said Lexi, then she noticed Prise pacing and sat up again.

“Prise what’s wrong?”

They took notice of her pacing as well, Prise stopped and turned to her sisters.  
  
“I have something to tell you and it’s not good.”

The women sat up and gave Prise her attention, she took a deep breath as she started: “We lost one of our sisters.”  
  
“Who was it Prise?”:Lexi asked sadly.  
  
Each woman held their breath, the death of any of them brung great sorrow and grief. They were warriors, who fought in deep space, exploring and fighting foes. Centuries before, they fought on oceans and seas, it was confined space. But now the universe is vast and open to more adventures.  
  
“It was Stell.”  
  
The women went into shock and sadness instantly at the loss of a great sister.  
  
“Constellation is gone? Totally destroyed?” asked York.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“She was the closest to Connie (Constitution)” :said Farrah.  
  
“They were practically built at the same time, yeah they were very close.”:sighed Hornet.  
  
Each sister started to weep, for the loss of one of them. Constellation was one of the oldest, but the girl could fight. She instructed the rest of them to survive in space and trained battle tactics. Stell demonstrated a pillar of strength, among them all. She showed them how to age gracefully and accept replacement.  
  
Netty turned to Prise and asked: “What happened to Stell?”  
  
Prise paused for a moment and starts to tell the story:[1]

“We got a distress call from System L-370, it was bad transmission but Stell was assigned to that sector. We proceeded there, when I entered that sector, I noticed there were asteroids or debris everywhere. Which was strange because we charted seven planets there last year, according to the Vulcan. As I continued against the debris, I saw Constellation in the distance, she wasn’t moving just laying there ..motionless. As I drew closer… I noticed her wounds, she looked so lifeless. I knelt to pick her up, she was barely alive, I removed her helmet and Stell’s face was swollen, her sides bleeding. Whatever it was, she put up a good fight, her shield was cracked in half, and her sword was broken. Stell opened her eyes and recognized me, I asked her what happened. She could only say that she tried her best to defend herself, that her commander was not well, the decision he made came with a price, and it was a great loss. I asked Stell what was it that attacked her. She said it was a massive beast. Stell used all her battle tactics against it, but it did nothing the thing. The beast struck her so hard that the warp and impulse drive were gone instantly, her shield buckled and collapsed along with her sword.  
I was carried her in tow, and she continued to tell that all the planets except two were destroyed, and the humans had died on one of the destroyed planets. That made things worse for her to realize that the monster was after her because of her energy. As they continued moving towards the next solar system to get out of harm's way. I was struck from behind and lost Stell from my grip. I watched Stell drift away from me, and I turned to see what hit me. I saw this massive long projectile-machine approaching me, I stumbled from the shock and tried to maneuver around to get a better position against it. I was able to move away from its path for a better view. I watched Stell continued to drift away from me and I tried to maneuver back to her, and then I noticed that the Vulcan was gone from my guidance, and another commander took over. I wanted to go get Stell, but it was too dangerous to move from my position. I decided to distance myself from Stell to draw it away from her. I felt abandoned and without merit, I started charging the beast without a plan. I drew my spear and held up my shield for defense, it approached me with fire shooting out of it’s maul. I was hit on the side and I started to feel weak from it, the machine drew power from me as I became closer to it.  
I started to strategically my footing against the beast. When I struck the beast with my spear, nothing happened as it vibrated in my arm with shooting pain, I continued to strike at it with no result. Whatever this thing was made out of, nothing could penetrate it. Then the beast struck at me again and I lost so much energy from the attack, my warp drive was gone, and I was wounded from the beast.

Prise took a deep sighed, looked into space and continued:

“It started to pull me in the dark hole of its mouth, I was powerless. I wondered why Captain Kirk and the Vulcan abandoned me to this fate. I couldn’t save myself, the thing had a hold on me and pulling me into its massive mouth. I attempted many times to maneuver with all my strength, without success. Then from out of nowhere, Stell came to rescue me from its jaws, she struck it with her sword and the monster released it’s hold on me. I escaped to reposition myself and I struck at it again. While Stell tried to retreat and the beast followed her. I struck several times on its broad side of the machine with no impact, it was useless and I had the beast chasing me again! The best I could do was to lead it away from Stell, I was happy to see her fight for me, but she was still severely injured. When looked at Stell again, I noticed she was able to maneuver away from the beast, but her energy was still low---very low. But the beast continued to chase me again which was better than going after Stell, and I was able to outmaneuver it from its grasp. I contacted Stell to rendezvous outside the galaxy and try to get more help or warn the other systems of the impending doom that was coming.”  
  
Prise held her head down as she told the next part of the story:

“Then I saw Stell veer towards the beast, I screamed at her to what was she doing? Stell turned to me with sorrow in her eyes and then explained that many galaxies depended on us for safety and something must be done. She wanted me to tell my sisters that she fought with honor and dignity and will die that way. I thought she could make it safety, but Stell knew she couldn’t make it on barely impulse power.”  
  
Prise also knew her captain was on that ship, guiding Stell to her destruction against the beast. Her heart was worried that she would never find another man like him. Prise watched her sisters cry as she continued:  
“I watched Stell go down the beast’s mouth and swallowed her, then a great explosion occurred on the inside, that shook the beast and spewed out its last fire. I fell on my knees in great sorry for our sister.”  
  
Prise stumbled to the bar and grabbed a goblet and poured ale and drank it. She turned to watch her other sisters gather their emotions.

Lexi stood up first with her goblet and gave a toast to their fallen sister.  
“To Constellation, the greatest warrior and leader among us!”

  
The others stood up too and saluted the toast with Lexi. Prise held up her goblet to the air, as a tear fell from her eyes. It’s hard to watch a sister die and sacrifice for the common good, and Stell did that. Prise was grateful that her captain survived the battle, his leadership saved the galaxies and countless civilizations.  
  
“Do you think they will build another Constellation?” asked York.  
  
Netty turned to Cyg-netty: “Cyg is there any plans to rebuild Constellation?”  
  
She stood up and addressed them: “To this date; only refitting of other procedures are on file. There is a possibility of another battlecruiser is in planning. Unknown name at the present time.”  
  
“I think we should celebrate the life of Constellation with music and singing.” :said Farrah.  
  
“Yes, I agree.” :added Lexi as she walked to a cabinet and opened to reveal an assortment of musical instruments;  
hand harps  
tambourines  
lutes  
flutes.

  
Netty was able to get up and retrieve a harp, so did the other women selected an instrument of their choice and they start to play merry music to celebrate the life of Constellation. They created ditties of their experiences with her and danced in her honor.  
  
As Prise was strumming her lute, she was still deep in thought of another story to

tell her sisters. Another loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: According to the OTS Kirk stated in “Tomorrow is Yesterday” episode, there were 12 ships in the fleet. But according Star Trek fandom there were 14:  
> Constitution  
> Constellation  
> Defiant  
> Hornet  
> Enterprise  
> Hood  
> Exeter  
> Excalibur  
> Lexington  
> Farragut  
> Potemkin  
> Intrepid-Vulcan  
> (Saratoga and Essex)  
> [1] TOS:Doomsday Machine


	3. Another Sister Gone & More

The sisters just mourned the life of Constellation, she saved countless galaxies and civilizations because of her sacrifice. But Enterprise has more news, breaking it to her sisters is hard. The women again are drinking ale and eating their noon meal.  
  
Cyg-Prise was still sitting at the table with Cyg-Netty comparing notes from their journals. The Cygnets always talked about the same thing; their programming and installations of computer components. But mostly they keep all the women up to date and maintain their health.  
  
Cyg/Prise looks at Cyg/Netty: “My repairs are completed ahead of schedule.”  
  
“How do you get repaired so quickly?” asked Cyg/Netty.

  
Cyg/Prise stands up to leave: “The Vulcan is efficient and his ability to restore me efficiently and it gives me the opportunity to be back online in advance.”  
  
“You have the only Vulcan in the fleet! You should be honored Cyg/Prise.”: commented Cyg/Netty.

  
“Yes, the Vulcan has the ability to re-route and repair all my components and circuits, he has class A-7 expertise certification and I have been unsuccessful in competing multiple chess games against him. The Vulcan is highly intelligent and desirable.”  
  
“I agree with you Cyg/Prise, Vulcans as species are quite handsome.”: added Cyg/Netty.  
  
The sisters sat up, and turned toward the Cygnets and watched them converse about the Vulcan. Then they stared at each other in amusement about their topic, they don’t see the desire in the man. But they noticed how much they admire the Vulcan.

  
“What is the big deal about the Vulcan?” asked Farrah.

  
“Does he has some form of magic over all our Cygnets?”: chuckled Netty.

  
“They always talk like that about the Vulcan, he helped their programing and computer components stay online.”: Prise jabbing about their conversation.

Cyg/Prise approached Prise: “I shall return to duty Mistress.”

“See you later Cyg/Prise.”

And she left to report to duty.

  
“Remember Trep?” The sisters drew their attention back to Farrah to her statement.

  
“Yeah, we all remember Trep (Intrepid)” added Lexi.

  
“Of all goddesses I miss her.” Lexi gets and walks to the counter for another pitcher of ale to pour into her goblet.

  
“But the way she died?” Lexi took a deep breath, she was closer to Trep, plus they were built about the same time.

  
“She changed a lot before her death!” Netty also sat up and swinged her legs over the edge of her chaise. “She was different.”

  
“Don’t forget she was guided by Vulcans, she even started to look and act like them,” added Prise.

  
Netty added to the conversation; “Yes, she went from a battle dress to a robe, her demeanor changed too.”  
  
“That’s because she was a part of them, she had no choice. But I did like the new weapon she carried.”

Lexi said sharply and defending her closest sister.  
  
Farrah wondered with a stern face; “What kind of weapon?”  
  
“She told me it was called a Lipra, the Vulcans use it as part of their former battle days. It has a short angular sharp blade at one end and a counterweight at the other. It was different.” Lexi explained to them.

  
“Wow, I would like to see that! Did she ever use it?” asked Farrah as she continues to sip her goblet.

  
“Not that I was aware of, it was the last resort, she was primarily on exploration, then she was lost and Prise found out later she was killed by some form of monster.” Lexi held her head down when she said it, she misses Intrepid.[1]  
  
“Yes, it was weird. We were sent to find Trep, there was no trace of her. When we near her last location we found a hole in space. This hole somehow drew us in where we lost all our energy. It was slowly killing us, I believe Trep didn’t know the thing was sucking the life out of them. Once we pass the zone of darkness, there we see the humongous creature it tried to drag me towards it, I didn’t have the strength to fight back. The Vulcan went on a suicide mission against the creature, but I had no strength to help him.” described Prise.  
  
“We know he lived, so how did he survive?” asked Netty, who has switched her position on her chaise.  
  
“They attached some form of the detonator in it and the creature was destroyed, but the Vulcan I’ve had manage to save with a tractor beam.” explained the somberly Prise.  
  
Farrah asked with her head bowed and a deep sigh; “That is sad how she went, I wonder if Starfleet will replace her?”  
  
“If they do, she’ll be younger and better than me. I wonder if she’ll remember me.” Lexi was saddened by how her closest sister had pasted. “Let’s toast to Trep!”

  
The women hold up their goblets again for a second fallen comrade.  
  
“My sisters I have another story to tell.” sighed Prise giving a far off look. She needed to let them know how things had changed for them and herself.  
  
The women all sat up again and looked at Enterprise’s face of sorrow, they see again that it’s not good news. Good news is hard to come by when you are fighting the universe against unknown foes.  
“Who is it Prise?” asked Farrah waiting the weight to drop, each loss left an empty space in her.  
  
“Doing my travels, I came across something so eerie and unexplainable.”

Prise sats down on her chaise and looked at the floor, her dress flowed with her as she sat. She took a deep breath and started her tell.  
  
“I was sent to find her, they haven’t heard from her in three weeks. I was in the last place where she was, I never been there before. It was a different type of space, it didn’t feel right -and neither did I.”  
Prise shifted on her chaise and spoke hesitantly, “I started to feel uncomfortable and nervous.”  
  
The women observed Prise tension in her voice and poise, she was stalling to reveal who it is. They weren’t ready or prepared to deal with another lost sister.  
  
“Go ahead Prise, we can take it,” said Lexi holding a stern face, but a concern heart.

  
“Then we came upon something from a distance and it looked familiar. As I came closer I recognized it, I mean her. It was Defia (Defiant).”[2]  
  
Netty and Lexi stood up and shock and in unison: “NO!”  
  
“Yes, she was laying there lifeless and she looked eerie, Well she looked like a ghost!”  
  
York asked with grief in her voice; “Was she dead?”  
  
“Yes she was dead, the strange thing is that I kind of could see right through her!”  
  
“What? No way!” shouted Farrah and Netty both showing shocked looks.  
  
“I’m telling you it was downright weird and it took all my thoughts to deal with what happened next. Defia starts to sit up and talk to me, she told the space around them started to break apart and affect every part of her body and the crew became unstaple.”  
  
“Was Defia really a ghost Prise? Really?” asked Lexi, she had heard Prise tell stories before and even challenged her on her tactics. But Lexi had some doubts.  
  
“Look, I know it sounds strange, but even the Vulcan was confused, and he’s a man of science! Defia told me if we stay there too long, creatures will investigate us and question our reasons for being there.”  
  
“I believe you Prise, I’ve known Vulcans to be reliable,” replied Farrah, giving Lexi and look of rebuff.

  
“I know it sounds strange, you had to be there, Defia told me that the area of space did something to her body and she actually started to fade and break apart, she also told me it affected her fighting and reason abilities. She couldn’t think straight. Then she started to drift and I tried to hold her, but there was nothing to hold on too! My hand actually went right through her. I asked Defia where was she going, she didn’t know, the space around her pulled her into another dimension.”  
  
Farrah, Lexi, Netty, and York had a puzzled look on their faces after all their journeys had never heard such a story. They looked at Enterprise in awe as she tells the last details of Defia.  
  
“Did you see these creatures like Defia had said?” asked York.  
  
“Yes I did, they came when I became sick and weak, showing symptoms like Defia. They threaten to attack me if I didn’t leave at a certain time. The Vulcan stayed because my captain was lost like Defia in another dimension, she took him.”  
  
Netty questioned Prise again with a little doubt; “That doesn’t make any sense Prise, how did she take your captain if just described her as a ghost?”

  
“As I said, it’s hard to explain, not only was I getting weaker, but the crew was getting sick as well. I respected the Vulcan, he stayed to find my captain.” Prise got up and her gown flowed to the floor, and she starts pacing again. As she was pacing and wringing her hands, thinking with doubt.  
  
“Prise, I know this is hard for you to tell us, and please forgive us, just that we never heard such a thing,” explained Lexi. She got up and stood next to Prise, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

  
“Thanks, Lexi, I appreciate that. After all our travels and encounters this one… this one made .. me afraid of the unknown. Seeing what happened to Defia and then the creatures who called themselves Tholians build a web to snag me for trespassing into their space. We did ask to stay to recover my captain, but time ran out.”

  
Prise turned to her sisters and looked at their faces, waiting to be shamed for admitting fear, which no warrior knew or experienced. But Prise did, but instead her sisters surround her and hugged her for her bravery and realized the great risk she had taken.

  
“We are with you our sister, there is no shame. One time we also have come across great challenges of our faith and character,” said York.  
  
“My body continued to fail, they were trying to rebuild my strength, it was hard for me to keep my position when I slipped into I thought was the web. Somehow I was transported to another part of the galaxy and I was able to find my captain.”  
  
“How? I thought he was in another dimension or space? Right?” asked Netty.  
  
“I thought so too, Netty. That area of space did something, its unexplainable. But somehow he was transported with me and my captain was saved. But Defia never returned when he did, she’s in another part of space and time.”  
Prise finished her story. She was glad she shared with her sisters because they don’t see each other all the time. Plus Prise knew the next mission could be their last, that’s why they are so close to each other and celebrate what they have.

  
York went the counter and grabbed a full pitcher of ale and went to each goblet to fill. The sisters looked at each other and gave a toast to Defia.

  
“To Defia may you find peace where ever you are,” said Farrah.

  
“We will miss you our sister,” added Netty with deep saddness.

  
York joined in with great sorrow; “We will always have fond memories of you girl,”

  
“You will go down in the history books as a great warrior,” added Lexi as well, feeling the great loss like the others.

  
“Defia thank you for saving me, and I hope you will find peace where ever you are. Farewell my sister.” declared Prise.  
  
They drank again in celebration of another great warrior.

The women grow weary hearing the loss of so many of the sisters. They had fought well for the cause and belief of their makers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TOS: The Immunity Syndrome[1]  
> The Tholian Webb[2]


	4. I am Apollo!

I am Apollo!

Lexington got the call to return to duty, she retrieved her sword and shield. She turned to give farewell to her sisters.

  
“Well Ladies duty calls, I am back on-line and with more adventures to look forward too!” as Lexi positioned her shield across her back and shifted the sword in her hoister around her hips.

  
Who serves you Lexi?” asked Netty.  
  
“Commodore Wesley services me, he is not bad, mostly ole school tactics.”  
  
“Has he been with you long?” continues Netty.  
  
“About 6 years now, he not as good as Enterprise’s commander, he’s young and ambitious.” As Lexi looked at Prise’s face showing a hint of jealousy.  
  
“Girl, it was the good goddesses smiling down on me for dealing me that captain!” chuckled Prise.  
  
“Your captain has brought you prestige and glory, Prise.” complimented York.  
  
“Yes, there are those who honor you for the deeds you have done,” added Netty.  
  
Prise feeling uncomfortable about their praises; “Sisters! We work together as one for the greater good. Throughout history our names have reigned for glory and honor for centuries, as long as humans had created vessels for traveling we will always exist.”  
Prise didn’t want all the attention drawn to her, it often brings jealousy and bitterness. Prise was not into that. Her captain worshiped her, if they knew about their relationship, it would not be good.  
  
“Prise is right!” said “Farrah: “We have been the symbol of our characters and the battles we have won for the greater good.”  
  
“Well my sisters, I must go. I hope to see you again with more stories of our adventures.” Lexi bowed her head and left to the docking bays.  
  
They rest watched Lexington walk back to the docks and observed her departure through the windows. Lexi was a strong woman and had her own legacy throughout history right next to Enterprise.  
York, Netty, Farrah, and Prise were left with Cyg/netty in the waiting area. Farrah turned around from the window and strutted back to her chaise with her long gown trailing her. She picked up her quiver of arrows, her choice of weapon and inspected them.  
“I hope to see Lexi again, I hate to see us… go in any manner.” Farrah said sorrowfully.  
  
“We were created for war, we were created for a purpose!” added York.  
  
“By the goddesses’ themselves, we became the guardians of vessels.’ added Netty. “I wonder when we will meet again?”  
  
Prise couldn’t say, she met one of those supreme beings once, it didn’t end well.  
  
“What are you thinking Prise?” asked York.  
  
Prise turned to her sister York and strolled back to her chaise. “I was thinking about Apollo.”  
  
“Awe, the famous war god!” As Netty also left from the window after watching Lexi warp out. She walked back to her chaise as well. “Why are you mentioning him?” Asking curiously.  
  
“I have mixed feelings about him when I met him, he wasn’t very nice to me.”  
  
“WHAT?”: shouted Netty. “YOU MET APOLLO?” Netty couldn’t believe what she had heard, Prise met one of the Olympic Gods.  
  
“Are you sure?” asked York. “It… must have been glorious!”  
  
“No, it was not, not like millenniums ago when we were all equal. He was different this time, more lost and vengeful.”  
  
Netty, Farrah, and York gave their attention to Prise.  
  
“I wouldn’t know if Zeus would have proud about that moment or the goddesses that created us?”  
“Tell us what happened Prise?” asked York.  
  
“We were exploring a part of a solar system and a planet was scanned. Then an image of a large hand approached us from the planet, reaching out towards me.”  
  
“Now that’s weird, just a hand Prise?” asked Farrah.  
  
“Yes, it had no form or body to it. By the time I realized it, that hand had grabbed me stopping right there in space! He had chained me, I was at his mercy.” spatted Enterprise.  
  
The sisters saw the hate in Prise’s eyes, they never seen that before. But they continued to listen to her story.  
  
“Apollo stood before me, all majestic like he was THEE, God. He told me, that he had every right to stop me, that he was the son of Zeus. I told him that I was a follower of Diana, she commissioned me and my sisters long ago that I only answered to her. That made him angry, and he struck me.”  
  
The sisters were in awe that one of the gods actually hit her. Their face changed to shock to disbelief. Prise’s face displayed was anger, her eyes became slitted with hate but she continued her story.

  
“I fell to the ground, I felt stunned for a moment then I got up and stared at him with hate in my eyes. Apollo told me he could crush me with one thought. He was mad because Pan was with me!”  
  
“Pan was with you?” questioned York.  
  
“Yes, he was referring to the Vulcan, the sight of him somehow scared him. Apollo said Pan bored him, the sight of the Vulcan displeased him greatly and Apollo blamed ME.” snared Prise. She got up and start pacing across the room.  
  
“We all know that the Vulcans are not a jolly bunch, but no reason to hit you Prise!” snapped Netty.

  
“Nor tie her up like some cattle!” added Farrah.  
  
“I had to lower my pride it was getting the best of me, I’d calmed down. Because I knew the Vulcan would find a way to set me free from my chains. I was forced to sit at Apollo’s feet like some slave, chained to the floor of his podium. I felt so humiliated, never had I felt so low. He had the power to crush me by command. I hoped the others could have seen what Apollo has done to get praise and worship from the humans, but mostly what has happened to me.”  
Prise was deeply wounded what Apollo had done, the days of old were truly gone, not like it was over 6,000 years ago where the gods reigned on earth with glory.  
  
“It was their jealousy of the one God that did them in, if memory serves me correct,” said York.

  
“Your memory is correct, a new Triune God (A God with no name) emerged to quash Zeus and the others out of history. Explained Farrah. “They faded out on Earth.”  
  
“Yes, that’s what Apollo had said, he wanted to establish the former glory days, where they reigned on Olympus and men worship them,” added Prise. “With me chained, I was helpless to fight, they didn’t know how to save me either. Then Apollo was distracted by one of the females from the ship. She fell for his pretty words and praises, she made it worse.” spatted Prise.  
  
“Wow, the gods always are drawn to females. Always tricking or seducing them into something.” giggled York.

  
“Yeah, often they fall into their own demise, it’s sicking how that happens,” added Farrah. “Continue Prise, we wonder how you broke free from your chains.”  
  
“Finally the Vulcan came through, he found a weakness in his temple, he waited patiently for his revenge. He waited for the safety of the others first, the Vulcan was able to set me free partially that I could take down Apollo’s temple. My spear was fired up and I was able to reach it and fire upon the temple. It weakened, and then Apollo confronted me and demanded to stop. But I continued to destroy the thing that gave him strength, slowly the rest of my chains fell off and I gained the power to battle Apollo. We fought, my shield was able to block his strikes as I continued to take down his temple. Then he started to beg for me to stop. Strange, at first he wanted them as slaves, punishing us for resisting him. Finally, the temple gave, but I was free, and they were free. His face was downcast with hurt and tears in his eyes, Apollo looked at me and asked me why. I told him I was not his slave, and that he chained me against my will. My sisters and I, once we celebrated with the gods and goddesses in the past. I was commissioned by the goddess Diana to serve her and you disrespected her legacy and enslaved me.’

Those days are gone, and I could no longer serve him, they were no longer the gods we served. I told him he had no right to hold me against my will. He looked up into the heavens and called the others, stretched out his arms and begged them to take him. It was then I saw the others, they came forward.

Artemis, Diana, Athena, Ares and Poseidon came forth to receive him, they felt for their lost brother, he tried to restore the things of old. But they knew without the worship and praises from men, they would be forgotten. They took their hurt brother to the Never worlds. Before they left Diana and Poseidon glanced at me for the final time, they both bowed their heads in respect and left with the rest.”  
  
“Wow Prise, we no longer serve them, we have changed, we are no longer slaves,” said York.  
  
“Now, men worship us, and admires us as we travel throughout space, our names have become legends,” said Netty.  
  
“Be careful Hornet, one day you're here, then the next day…. You know,” commented Farrah. “What Prise been through was serious, we were once worshipped with the gods.”  
  
“We are still apart of them, but different in a way. I am a warrior, I didn’t like being held against my WILL! Or treated like a SLAVE!” snapped Prise.  
  
York got up and went to hug Prise. “Prise, I’m sorry for what happened to you out there, we are here for you.”

  
“Yes we are,” said Farrah as she and Netty got up to also encase Prise in a hug. They touched heads in support of their hurt sister. Prise felt relief from their embrace, it gave her comfort that they believed and not judged her from the experience with Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS:  
> Who mourns for Adonais?


	5. The Love Affair-Season 1: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next set of chapters involve in the relationship between Kirk and Enterprise. I want to image how he really felt about his ship and how would they interact in his mind, his world. My intention is to project how real the Enterprise is to Kirk and the impact of their relationship.

“Congratulations Kirk on your promotion,” said Admiral Kawaoki standing up, shaking Kirk’s hand. “Starfleet Command has deemed it that you are ready for full service. Not only are you the youngest but your tactical usage demonstrated your command abilities.”  
  
“Thank you Sir which ship will I’ll be commissioned?”

  
“The Enterprise she’s a fine ship, she’s being refitted with the latest technology,” commented Kawaoki. “At the moment there two senior officers Mr. Spock science officers who served under Captain Pike, and Lt. Montgomery Scott in engineering who is instrumental in the engine’s design is also helping with supervision. Both are fine officers, you will need them.”  
  
“Mr. Spock, he’s a Vulcan I believe.” replies the curious Kirk.  
  
“Yes best in the fleet when he toured with Pike who took a promotion. Kirk you’ll also get to pick the rest of your crew.”  
  
“Thank you sir.” says Kirk with a great big smile on his face and releasing his hand from Kawaoki and returns to attention.  
  
“You’ll find the Enterprise moored in dock 10 if you want to see her, and Kirk Godspeed on your missions.”

  
Admiral Kawaoki gave Kirk a salute for dismissal.  
  
“Thank you Admiral.” Kirk returned the salute and pivoted to leave. Kirk is pleased with himself, a command he long waited for is now in his is hands, he couldn’t believe his dream comes true.  
He walked to the docks to find her,and found it a long walk passing other ships moored. He saw workers and ship technicians running around with equipment repairing and maintenance. The walk seems like it took forever, but then he saw the hull emerged into Kirk’s view and seen multiple technicians working on her engines and her outer hull. He stood in front of the large window and looked at the woman who stole his heart.  
  
He saw a tall woman in a long red Grecian style gown, a shield was draped across her back. she was facing away from him staring out into space. He noticed her long brown hair weaved or braided down her back, and a long staff resting in her hand. Kirk was awed by her beauty and stared at her, like a teenager's first crush with love. He tool it all in his heart jumped and swell;  
he must have her,  
he needed her for his existence.  
  
“Enterprise” Kirk said softly and seductively toward her.  
  
Enterprise turned to see a young man calling her. She seen him approaching the docks. Prise looked at him quizzically, and sternly, and noticed that Kirk can see her. He stood before her, looking her up and down at her beauty, her eyes are dark brown that pierced through him.  
  
“You are?” Prise asked sharply.  
  
“I am Captain James T. Kirk and I’m here for you, you… you are beautiful.”  
  
Prise stood above him and stared down at him,and slowly walked around Kirk, inspecting him. “You think I’m beautiful?” snarled Prise.  
  
“Yes, I am assigned to you,” He wanted to reach out and touch her, but held back. Kirk was overcome by her beauty, he became hypnotized by her presence.  
  
“What can I do for you?” Prise asked sharply again.  
  
“I want to serve you Enterprise.”  
  
“Really?” Prise turned away that her gown flowed and walked away.  
  
“Wait!” Jim running after her and gently pulled on her arm, she jerked from his grip and aimed her spear at his chest, her eyes piercing his.  
  
“Don’t -ever touch me! You are like the other men who have approached me, what makes you different?” snapped Prise.  
  
“I will only serve you and you alone!”  
  
“Yes, you will until something else comes along as all males do.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What do I mean you say? All males have an agenda, we will work together then you will abandon me, that’s what I mean!” snarled Prise. She turned and continued to walk away from Kirk her hips swaying, her gown flowing.  
  
“I won’t do that to you!”  
  
“Yes you will, it is your nature Kirk.”  
  
“I promise, I won’t leave you.” Kirk jogged up to her to confirm his pledge.  
  
“I don’t need you, you know.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Enterprise turned to Kirk and looked down at him again, then drawing a smirk across her face.  
  
“You see I have the Vulcan and he served me well, and he knows exactly what I need and fulfills it. Then there is the engineer, he knows everything about me, they both don’t neglect me they both care what happens to me. What can you give me Kirk? Promises? I have heard that before.” Prise continued walking.  
  
“I will love you Enterprise, it will only be you!” cried Kirk.  
  
Enterprise stopped and slowly glanced back at him, studying him carefully and critically. She had never heard a male address her in that manner, is he trying to trick her? She stared at him looking at him up and down examining his face.  
Kirk walked up to her, looking up at face. Then knelt on one knee and pledged his loyalty to Enterprise.  
  
“Nothing will become between us.” Kirk took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Enterprise gasped by his declaration. She stared down at him, and then at her hand where he placed his kiss. Enterprise pulled her hand from his and regained her composure:  
“We shall soon see Kirk, we will test your loyalty.”  
  
Enterprise stepped back and continued walking, leaving Kirk kneeling on the floor. Kirk realized that he has a big order to fill. His first commission,  
first starship  
and the first crew.

  
She spoke about the Vulcan and engineer like they were her first lovers. He has to remedy that quickly. Only he will possess her, he got up and left for his temporary quarters to pack up his belonging for his long journey with the Enterprise.  
  
\-------------------------

  
  
It was 6 months into their journey when they encountered Kirk’s test. Charlie had taken control over the ship. Kirk felt helpless to stop him, but his drive to prove his love for her overtook him. When Charlie sat in his command chair Kirk had enough and challenged him:  
  
“I could've sent you away before, but I didn’t” snapped Charlie.  
  
Kirk looked at him straight in the eye and with a firm voice: “You’re going to have to take me on.”

  
“Don’t make me do it now.”  
  
“You got my ship, and I want it back. I want my crew back, whole if I have to break your neck to do it!”  
Kirk grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and pulled him out of his command chair, he had to protect her. His jealousy was overrun by the thought that Charlie is disrespecting her. Then his parents showed up and explained his disappearance and returned his crew. He watched Charlie beg for him to stay. When the ship was back to normal, he appeared before her.  
  
“Well done Kirk for not letting that child continue to disrespect me.” Prise looked down at Kirk giving him a promising smile. “I must say that you are doing a commendable job pleasing me.”  
  
“Thank you Enterprise, I did it for you.”  
  
“So I see.” as she walked around Kirk and with her finger trailed the back of his shoulders. “You are doing so good, let’s see how you handle the next scenario.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What about her? Do you desire her? You can have her if you want. You might even fall in love with her, … even marry if you desire Kirk.”  
  
Kirk stood back, and Janice flashed in his mind. He did like her, even flirted with her.  
“She won’t be a problem, we are just friends.”  
  
Enterprise chuckled: “Sure, that’s what you are telling me now. See you later Kirk.”  
Enterprise pivoted and walked away from him.  
  
Kirk watched go with her hips swaying from him, he thought to himself: _“She wants so much, what must I do to win her favor, her love! DAMN, SHE SO BEAUTIFUL!_ ” Kirk started to breathe heavily, he wanted to do everything to win her. Enterprise has became a drug to him now, he can’t live without her. He had seen what she’s done to Scotty that he even talks to her through the engines and the space around him. To the point, if anyone disrespected her name, Scotty came out fighting whoever it is. He has fixed those engines and known every inch of Enterprise. What Kirk doesn’t know that is she has done something to him, he can’t compete with Scotty in that area, but he has her attention, her life source. But Scotty knows who is in charge and the only one who can see Enterprise. Kirk confronted Scotty and he confessed that he loved her, they both sat down in Kirk’s quarters and drank themselves into a stupor about Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek:TOS:  
> Charlie X-dialogue insert from the series.


	6. The Love Affair-Season 1: part 2

Kirk continued his battle within himself over Janice, he was very attracted to her. She was always there for his need, she was efficient with her duties, and the men find her attractive as well. But they couldn’t compete against Kirk, he found himself more handsome with politeness. That other women on the ship found the captain attractive as well and he played on it. But Janice was different, and Kirk wanted her, desired her, but couldn’t have her. It droves Kirk crazy. He would dream at night about holding Janice, Prise knew that Kirk is attracted to her. Kirk and Janice would talk often about ship business at first and then their personal interest. Janice had left a longing in his heart, they would both flirted and then they would have secret dinner dates. No one knew of their relationship, they kissed several times. But Kirk wanted more, he thought to himself could he ever have a meaningful relationship. Then like a thief, **she** invaded his thoughts, her gown flowing around her, her hair draped over her shoulder calling him. ENTERPRISE. Kirk couldn’t escape her, he didn’t want too.  
  
Kirk was trying to make Enterprise jealous if he could, and Kirk was no match for Enterprise. She had used Scotty and Spock against him, and then he would use other women against her in attempt to get Prise attention. Kirk wanted to find out who would break first in their love tryst.  
Unfortunate it was him; it was during the Psi2000 mission, where the planet was deteriorating before him. The crew became infected with some form of viral, that the crew were losing their minds and unable to control their emotions. Their deep dark secrets surfaced and displayed across the ship. Including Kirk’s was exposed to Spock:  
  
“I’ve got it, the disease. Love. You’re better off without it, and I’m better without mine. This vessel, I give, she takes. She won’t permit me my life. I’ve got to live hers.’’ Kirk snapping at Spock.  
“I have a beautiful yeoman. Have you noticed her, Mister Spock? You’re allowed to notice her. The Captain's not permitted.” Kirk doesn’t hear Spock trying to save the ship, Kirk in his mind is deep in her arms, wanting her.  
“Jim, there is an intermix formula.”  
Kirk chuckled: “Now I know why it’s called she.” Because Enterprise has a way of hypnotizing you, making you long for her ran through Kirk’s thoughts.  
  
“It’s never been tested. It’s a theoretical relationship between time and antimatter.”  
  
The viral has taken over him, he’s torn between fantasy and reality, Enterprise has such a hold him, Kirk can’t fight it anymore. He longed for a forbidden love from both Janice and Enterprise.  
  
“Flesh woman to touch, to hold. A beach to walk on. A few days, no braid on my shoulder.”  
  
Scotty and Spock left to set the theory, Kirk is alone. He looked around and envisioning her and said boldly; “NEVER LOSE YOU,... NEVER!” he balled his fist at his statement.

Moments later:  
  
The theory worked, McCoy found a cure for the viral, and Kirk sank back to the way he was with both of his women. Rand standing by him, hoping he would say something to her. Just a word to confirm her desire for him. Her heart aches for him, she desires him, she’s in love with her captain.  
Kirk stared at her, she doesn’t notice him. Janice’s hair golden to look at, she is so beautiful, she doesn’t know she lost the battle. It was Rand versus Enterprise, and Janice lost. What is he going to do? Kirk wanted to reach out and touch her one more time, his heart hurting, Enterprise will always win. Kirk with sorrowful eyes;  
“No beach to walk on.” Kirk said so softly.  
Rand turned and to him  
“Sir?”

Kirk had to save his ship, he had to save her first before any thing or---person. She had won.

\------------------------------------------------  
  
When everything went back to normal, Enterprise approached Kirk with a smile on her face. He fell at her feet;  
“You win I am yours.”  
  
“Kirk you were never mine, I’m just giving you what you asked when we started this relationship. We will always have these little trysts.” Enterprise knew Kirk would die for her but at what cost.  
She turned to walked away triumphantly, her shoulders back and smirk on her face. Enterprise didn’t want him to be defeated like this, she glanced to Kirk with a sigh, took a deep breath and addressed him.  
  
“Listen, go play on your beach darling, but just remember who you belong too.” She continued her walk.  
  
Kirk didn’t know what to say or think, maybe it’s another test. He wanted his day in the sun, would she let him. He got up and watched her disappear in the horizon.

What happened next with Kirk sealed his fate; the mission on the planet Apha177. Where his body personality literally split in two caused havoc on the ship. The first personality is shy, docile and compassionate. While the second personality was aggressive, sensitive and deceitful.  
Kirk have been avoiding Janice, at least that what he was trying to do. He is still drawn to her, just out of reach. But now the ego-Kirk, decided to take a chance. His heart lusted for her, nothing could stop him from pursuing her, not even Starfleet Command. This is his chance to claim what he always wanted, touch, kiss and make love to Janice. The woman that haunted his sleepless nights, he will see her out. After he left McCoy in sickbay practically choking his best friend, he wandered down to her quarters with the brandy in his hand. He knew from conversations and the looks, Rand still wanted him, but not the way he came at her,and then Kirk plotted to take her and he surprised Janice in her quarters:  
“Oh! Captain, you startled me.” Janice noticed that there is a difference in his appearance, and her gut feelings felt unsafe. “Is there something that you? Can I help you, Captain?” she said nervously.  
Jim took a swig from the bottle and leaned on the counter and gave a devilish smile. ”Jim will do here, Janice.” He slowly approached her.  
  
“You’re too beautiful to ignore. Too much woman. We’ve both been pretending too long.” Kirk forcibly grabbed both her upper arms squeezing them that her shoulders scrunched up. “Let’s stop pretending.”  
Janice pressed her hands against his body trying to break away, she saw the anger in his eyes, it’s not the man she knew. Her mind is trying to process what to do, she does like him, but not like this? But not like this where he’s forcing her. Kirk pulled her body closer to him to draw a kiss, she leaned back trying to break the hold.  
“Captain?”  
Kirk spoke firmly, trying to maneuver her body to align with his to kiss. “Just a minute, Janice. Just a minute. Don’t fight me, Janice.”  
Kirk planted a hard kiss on her, forcing her to comply with his lust. She started twisting and pushing Kirk off her, she pleaded with him.  
“I can’t...”  
Janice continued to struggle against Kirk, they fell on the floor, now Janice is scared now he is assaulting her against her will;  
“Just a minute, Janice,” he said again. Janice took her nails and deeply scratches his cheek, that he released her and she scrambled to get up. She ran across the room to get space and tried to dodge him, she dashed for the door where he caught her, and door opened in front of a crewman and she screamed for help.  
  
When Kirk gathered his alter-ego, the damage was done, Enterprise saw it all. His chances with Janice was over, he could picture Enterprise laughing at him. She was right, she won. Kirk held his head down in defeat; some men say they can have it all, what was the saying?  
‘ _Have your cake and eat it too.’_ It didn’t apply to him, his soul will never have peace, not in his world. He still wanted Enterprise despite his massive mistake. Somehow he has to make up to Janice, try again or something.  
  
Enterprise took a long look at Kirk from a distance; “That was his walk on the beach? it is what he wanted.”

She shook her head and continued her travels, her gown flowing as she walked, her weapons positioned for battle. She didn’t know what to do with Kirk, his love for her is making him crazy and unstable. The thought to make her jealous over a female was beyond imagination, she will always be there for Kirk regardless if he wanted her or not. Enterprise knew that she is in Kirk’s blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am trying to imagine how Kirk really loved the Enterprise and the lengths to keep her. You should try watching episodes where he always think Spock was trying to take the ship from him. Spock’s a Vulcan duh enough said.
> 
> Star trek script: The Naked Time  
> TOS: The enemy within


	7. The Love affair: Season 1: part 3

**Janice POV:**

Janice still had hope in her relationship with Kirk, in time she healed from the assault that happened months before. They started talking as friends again, she tried to put the alter-ego Kirk in the back of her mind, could she give him another chance with friendship possible relationship? Janice took one day at a time, she couldn’t figure him out anymore. He would distance himself like she wasn’t there, then flirt with her. She was still assigned as the Captain’s personal yeoman, for now, for how long? She couldn’t tell. She could only tell Nyota, the only friend she had, she liked Hikaru but only as a friend. There in her quarters, she shared her concerns with Nyota:

“I don’t get Nyota, one minute he’s flirting, the next he’s distant, and I just don’t know what to make of it.”

“Listen Janice, from female to female; it’s the job. Kirk is into his job. Just from observing him on the bridge. It’s a lot, you have to remember that.”

Janice took a deep breath and thought that Nyota is right, Kirk has a lot of responsibilities maybe he doesn’t have time for her.

“Maybe your right, I’m looking to far into this, I mean…. I know there’s something there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I feel there’s another woman, someone else he’s seeing, I feel like I am competing with another woman.”

“Someone on this ship? Do you really think that?”

“I don’t know, just don’t know. But I believe whoever it is, she has a stronger hold on him than I do. I’m just a yeoman.”

“Janice stop, you are more than that, you’re one of the best at your job, and you are the only one who is closest to the captain than Spock.”

Janice looked at Nyota and hoped that she is right. But her gut feeling is that there is another woman and Janice wondered who she is.

“Let’s see what happens next may be your right, it could be his job.”

* * *

The Enterprise's next mission took them to Earth-type planet where the children never aged. Rand was assigned as part of the landing party. It was a test of her character, she participated in every area of her job and duty. She even ignored Kirk flirting with Miri, she stayed focus and gave her interpretation of their situation. Everything was fine until the landing party started to develop lesions on their skin, time was against them. Tempers were flaring at every turn, frustrations broke out among them and the fear of death coming within days living on the planet.

Janice couldn’t take it anymore, the opportunity to be with Kirk was shrinking away each minute. He will never know how she felt about him or Kirk about her. She found herself ugly that a post-puberty child was more sexier than herself. She looked at the multi-colored lesions spread all over her body, Janice had become overwhelmed with fear and rejection from the one person she desired and couldn’t have. Janice thought about the other women, and wondered about her identity but nothing compare what Kirk was doing in front of her flirting, it was driving her crazy.

Then it happened: It was there in the lab, she was helping McCoy and Spock the best she could, she’s not a scientist or even a nurse! She couldn’t look at Kirk anymore, her nerves were raw, so when he bumped into her it was the last straw, she screamed in anger:

“No! No! No!”

Janice ran out of the lab room, crying, she leaned up against the wall away from him, she knew Kirk had followed her. She felt Kirk behind her:

“I’m upset, so upset.” She turned to Kirk and ripped her uniform at the shoulder and expose the increasing lesions.

She faced Kirk and revealed her raw feeling crying exposing herself:

“Back on the ship, I used to try to get you to look at my legs.”

With tear streaked down her face, sniffing her nose: “Captain, look at my legs”

Kirk slowly drifted his eyes to her legs and not only did he saw her nicely shaped legs but the spread of the lesion as well. She tried to cover them up with her hand. Kirk reached for her hand and drew her body into a hug of comfort.

“We’re all frightened”

Janice for that brief moment she felt wanted and loved in the arms of the man she desired. It was just a moment in time, it was the fear.

* * *

**Kirk’s POV:**

Janice felt so good to hold, only that it was brief, her flesh against mine. It felt real and I wish I can keep her. It won’t work, I can’t have both, my beach life is almost gone, just a long-distance dream that I have. Kirk had to get back to work saving themselves from death.

When we found a cure for the virus and return to our duties on the _ship. Janice stood next to me, talking about the children and the services they would need. Then she brought up Miri, that sweet little girl, I knew she had a crush on me and I used my charms to make her do things for our safety. And I joked about her that she was too old for me._

I find myself looking at Janice, and there is no joke about her, I couldn’t have her either no matter how much I wanted too. Enterprise took care of that, there goes my walk on the beach, gone forever. She’s the other woman, and I can not pass her by, my relationship with her is so deep to let go.

That’s the only thing I have that she allowed me to use, My charm. Enterprise used me as a front to get things done. I feel like a slave to her, but I don’t have the strength to leave her, I’m starting to trust Spock and Scotty, more Scotty. He acted like he saw her more than Spock does, to him Enterprise is a tool a real vessel. But for Scotty and I, it’s real in his way; but she’s real to me because I see her. Enterprise has us both doing her bidding, sitting at her feet. We both love her, there is nothing we wouldn’t do for her, it’s sickening! But we both work for Enterprise interest, to win her heart, love her unconditionally. I’ve been spending a lot of time within her presence, that I almost forget about Janice.

Enterprise stood and strutted around me; “Kirk, you don’t talk about your special friend much?”

“She has her duties and I have mine”

“Darling, you can be with her if you desire, don’t let me stop you. You are a man with needs.”

“I don’t want Scotty to be alone with you.”

Enterprise laughed at his accusation:” Where is this coming from?” She bent down to his face; “Darling I’m not real.”

Kirk balled his fist in frustration; “Yes you are! I need you, I told you before I’m in love with you!”

Enterprise gave him a sad look, pivoted and strolled away and said snarlingly; “Sure you are darling, sure you are.”

Kirk had made up his mind he had to fight it, and thought it’s another test, she’s giving him another test of his loyalty. How many times does he have to prove himself? Kirk takes a deep breath and left for his next mission. _“I have to distance myself from_ _Janice_ _, I have to spurn her for Enterprise's sake.”_

* * *

His next mission proved that and their duties proved it too. Kirk ignored Janice the best he could, he had to treat as the rest and always out of reach. His proof came in the sexy beautiful form of Lenore Karidian. When she stepped on the bridge in mini fur dress, the men stared at her beauty, Uhura saw Kirk’s eyes light up and smile widen like a Cheshire cat. Kirk had managed for the acting company to perform and the Enterprise escorted the theater troop to their next destination. When Janice saw the flaming young beauty, she was done in, she knew it was the beginning of the end of any opportunity to be with Kirk. She kept whatever pride she had left and gone back to work.

Kirk did it on purpose, Janice had to leave his life to have a life with her! It didn’t matter who he charmed or used. But Lenore was almost the death of him, and many others. But Kirk did it.

Enterprise laid in her chaise and smiled; “Kirk you are something else, you really want to prove your love for me.” She picked up her goblet and toasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek TOS: Miri  
> Conscience of the King


	8. The Love affair: Season 1: part 4

****

**The Love Affair-Season 1: part 4**

**Janice POV:**

Janice laid in bed crying, she was inconsolable, she had fallen in love with a man she could not have. Other men on the ship pursued her, she flirted with, only to get the one man she desired. Janice was frustrated to no end, she couldn't figure outwho is the other woman that stole Kirk from her. She observed that he was never around anybody else, but his flirtation with women did her in every mission, every woman that encountered Kirk bedded them without a second thought. Janice thought he did it on purpose, and it worked, and she couldn't be second fiddle to anyone. Now Janice resigned as the captain's yeoman, and another one replaced her. Yeoman Tamura was younger than her plus she did a good job. Janice was insulted, but it still hurt the same.  
Janice got up and went to her computer console and started typing information, she was at it for 15 minutes. Then sent the file off as top priority, she took a deep breath and did what she had to do. She would leave her post, this ship, and her friends for the sake of her sanity.

**Jim Kirk POV:**

Jim laid in bed, his arm covering his face in disgust. She was gone, and he didn't blame her, he drove her away. On purpose, he didn't want to hurt her, but he did it anyway, he had to think of his future goals. He had everything planned out, he couldn't have relationships interfering for his quest, but the cost was too great.

  
_Enterprise was my heart and soul, I stand out among the rest because of her. I was allowed to play the harlot with any female of my choice as long as I come back to Enterprise. She now knows that I am totally committed to her, I will never leave now. I sold my soul to her._

  
Kirk didn't mind that he could never be tied down to any woman in his lifetime, he realized that and Janice was proof of it. Now they are bound to one another, he now knows her thoughts. He has often referenced her **"GET MY SHIP OUT OF THERE!"** on many missions. But love for a real woman was lost and forbidden to him forever.

* * *

Enterprise observed the whole scenario, shaking her head, smiling in the midst of it. She couldn't believe that the human male has submitted to her, willing to give up his personal life to live it with her. Enterprise wonders how long it will last, she knows she exists on the love of men. Her fighting power lies in the soul of those are willing to use her to the utmost, she didn't realize Kirk went all lengths to get the glory and recognition.

* * *

A few weeks later, Janice Rand was gone. Her last days were spent in the arms of Uhura, crying her last tears for Kirk. Kirk not knowing the hurt that he has caused to her.

"What hurts the most Nyota, is the way he flaunts other women in my face." wiping tears and barely audible.

"What did I do wrong? I was professional as I could be, not too many people knew where we stood? You were the only one, and I trust you. I just don't get it, ... just don't."

Uhura knowing the captain a little longer based his life on his command, she also knows that Kirk loved to seduce women of any race. He had picked up a reputation as a womanizer. Women actually threw themselves at Kirk knowing his background, what fame and glory would do to a person.

"Jan, I think it's best. You deserve better than this, why would you want a man who'd sleep with everyone or thing. Mind you, Captain Kirk knows his job and does it well, he's the best in the fleet. That kind of makes him a little... egotistic."

Janice looks up at Nyota, with her swollen face, streaked with tears. Burst out laughing, Uhura joined in.

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I'll miss you Nyota."

There was no fanfare when Janice Rand left the Enterprise, only the two transporter technicians, Uhura and Sulu sent her off to her next mission.

* * *

Enterprise laid back in her chaise with another goblet of ale, her battle shield and staff laid close by. She sipped to Kirk's conquest of women that followed Rand, another blond woman replaced her, she was younger more fairer. Theresa Ross didn't have a chance, she too tried to woo the captain, and he fell for her beauty and blue eyes. The poor woman fell into a void of countless women that Kirk used. But when the Enterprise was in trouble they were quickly forgotten. Kirk's number one mission is to protect the Enterprise, his prize possession, his one and only.  
Enterprise couldn't stand the damsel in distress from the female crew, it irked her to no end. Women should be more independent, strong, self- sufficient and Enterprise never saw it, except for one female in particular. She demonstrated more guts, and Enterprise and Cygnet liked Uhura because of her intelligence. She was a professional in her field and did it well.

Then one day on a fatal mission, Kirk returned back different. His heart was broken by a female from Earth's past. He mourned Edith Keeler deeply, Enterprise never saw him like that. His playboy life stopped, and he restrained himself from his addiction. He didn't even talk to Enterprise for several months. Something has changed, and for the first time, Enterprise was stunned and alone. She missed his presence, their next several mission was less invasive and Kirk kept to himself, and this bothered Enterprise.  
Enterprise paced with her shield mounted across her back, and her spear giving her balance as she walked. She was in great concern that Kirk had forgotten her,

"He promised me that he would love me  
He promised me to give me his soul and  
I was HIS one and only."

Enterprise huffed in disgust;  
"I will find another way to draw his attention back to me."

She did, she drew her attention to the two other men in her life. Scotty who worshipped her and Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Star Trek TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Star Trek TOS: [1]Cygnet 14- is mention in the episode Tomorrow is Yesterday.  
> Star Trek TOS: [2] The Ultimate Computer:


End file.
